New Beginnings?
by ChibiKira13
Summary: Kyoya meets a clientèle of his father or rather a close family friend, Miss Anne-Marie Strauss. What's to become of them?  Set a few years after they graduate & keeps in mind the relationships that occurred in 'Fateful Encounters'  R/R please! Kyoya X OC


**A/N: Hello all! I heard a request for more one shots, but I got so into this one story that I ended up deciding to do a few short chapters with it. Sorry! This one is kind of random & on the top of my head, so I apologize in advance if the storyline doesn't flow too well. Kyoya X OC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so here's the deal. This first chapter is a flashback when Kyoya was around 17. He's met this girl(OC) via his father whose family is in the same field of medicine as he is and we see as their relationship progress or fail to progress - what do you think?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings?<strong>

_**Ch. 1: Stories Unfold**_

_Germany…_ Kyoya thought as he glanced at his itinerary with huge red letters that said **[Not Confirmed]** across the top. Kyoya shrugged as he signed it off. _Father mentioned the Strauss family that resided there. They were the prominent German family that he does business with, I suppose I should meet up with them. I will take over Ootori medical, it would be a bit odd if I didn't meet some close clients like the Strauss family, _thought Kyoya as he quickly opened up his laptop to research some information about the medical procedures that the Strauss Medical did. _Hm, so they have one heir, a female. Miss Anne-Marie Strauss, I'll need to meet her then,_ Kyoya placed his hand on his forehead and sighed as he shut the laptop after gathering information. _I suppose Tamaki and the club will have to survive a while as I'll be away. I need to send them a message, perhaps I'll send it to Fujioka or Morinozuka, those are the only reliable ones, but Haninozuka is rather capable as well, at least more capable than he lets on..._Kyoya thought about it for a while then sighed as he opened his laptop once more to send the email to them.

A few weeks later, Kyoya was on the plane to Germany. _I did look at some German phrases, so hopefully I'll get around. Father told the Strauss' of my arrival, and due to their hospitality, I'll be staying with them for the time being. I need to find a way to thank them, I wonder if they'll continue being our affiliate if I marry Miss Anne-Marie. I suppose the stronger the bond between the Strauss and Ootori, the better it is for us,_ he thought as he was once again, calculating everything. With a sigh, he reached up and placed his laptop in his bag after removing it from his lap. Kyoya placed some locks onto the bag and stood up, walking to the restroom. He wasn't too fond of traveling by air in the private jet, but he had to do what was best for the family name. He returned to his seat after flushing his face with cold water and reclined his chair.

"Ootori-sama?" a high pitched voice spoke as he jerked around, "I-I was just wondering if you'd enjoy any food or beverages? The pilot said we'll be landing soon at the airport…" Kyoya gave a quick glance at her nametag then returned her question with a dazzling smile, "No worries Takahashi-san, I'm good for now." He bowed his head slight as the timid girl rushed away. _Landing soon…hm, I wonder if the crash German courses will help me any…_Kyoya thought as he looked out the window, greeted with vast green valleys. **We will be landing shortly Ootori-sama.** The message blinked on the screen as a soft ding was heard. He nodded to himself as he retrieved his laptop bag and oddly prepared to head out of the jet. They would be landing in a private area owned by the Strauss household, and his Father mentioned something about somebody coming to fetch him, but the details were a bit unclear over the phone. The jet halted a bit as it slowly descended. Kyoya gave a glance out the window once more as he saw the platform. _I'm here. How entertaining,_ the 17 year old male thought to himself with an eye roll. Kyoya had never been too pleased about landing in private area and intruding upon their home, feeling the need to reciprocate the kindness.

A curly blond haired female ran up to Kyoya as soon as he stepped out. "Guten Tag Herr Ootori," she said politely with a bow of her body, knowing that Japanese people did that. Kyoya glanced at the petite girl and flashed a kind smile, "Hallo, heißen Sie Frau Strauss?" The girl violently shook her head as she glanced down, "Nein, nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich bin das Hauspersonal! Nicht Frau Strauss! Frau Strauss sind zu Hause und sie werden später mit dir treffen. Sie haben heute viel Arbeit und kann nicht mit dir treffen. Es tut mir wirklich leid…ah! Y-you speak English I suppose. I've very sorry about my mistake Mister Ootori, but I'm not Miss Strauss, she will be greeting you at the mansion…" The blond girl quickly bowed several times now as Kyoya tried to reassure her, "No worries Miss, it's quite alright." His comforting English words and reassuring smile were enough to convince her as she quickly apologized once more before showing him to the car. "U-uh, we will depart for the Strauss' mansion," the maid stumbled as she attempted to fit the luggage inside the trunk. Kyoya made a small noise that might have been a laugh, but nobody knows. The maid quickly got into her seat and the driver drove off into the countryside.

Kyoya was greeted with a beautiful site of the stunning mansion as a familiar brown headed girl walked towards him, but she was prepped up in glamorous clothing and wearing makeup as well. _H-Haruhi?_ Kyoya thought as he froze midway from getting out of the car. The small sized blond girl scurried over to her and said something in German, then pointed towards him. Kyoya was shocked as he stared for a while, then realized it was just a look alike. The Haruhi look alike walked over and spoke in a dignified tone, "Hello," she greeted in Japanese with a bow, "You must be Ootori-san?" She gave him a smile as her Japanese seemed to be fluent, it really seemed like he was talking to Haruhi, but the voice and inflection was off. "Hello Strauss-san," Kyoya returned the bow with a charming smile, "Are your parents also in the mansion?" She quickly laughed, "Please, call me Anne-Marie, but did my parents not say? They were leaving for Switzerland yesterday, and will be out for 2 weeks on the stay." Kyoya frowned, _Switzerland? That surely wasn't what they said…_ he thought. Anne-Marie bit her lip and then pointed at the mansion, speaking in English, she said, "Please, come into the estate, you must be tired." Kyoya obediently followed her inside the wondrous home. He kept in mind that if he looked closely, the two really didn't look alike at all.. _What am I doing? Thinking of Fujioka at a time like this..._Kyoya shook his head, as if shaming himself as he walked through the hallway after Anne-Marie.

Anne-Marie ushered him into a large bedroom and warmly smiled, "Here's your room," she said, "I suppose I'll leave you to your downtime. If you need anything, you know we've got tons of maids around here. Katarina! Come help Ootori unpack!" The same small blond girl wandered in and quickly took off with his suitcases and in a few minutes returned, "I have finished Miss Anne-Marie," Katarina spoke in a soft voice as she trembled. Anne-Marie nodded, indicating that she could leave, and Katarina took off. Kyoya was stunned at how quickly she unpacked everything, "I see, you have very … efficient house personal," he joked with a laugh, "But do, call me Kyoya." Anne-Marie smiled, as if there was something up her sleeve…And that was their first meeting together…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Like I say always, R/R please! I really do enjoy them. And the German was probably really bad because I'm not the best student. Also, I never like writing with OCs, so critique is my new best friend. **

**A/N2: Any ideas on how this story should lean? Much appreciated - Chibi  
><strong>


End file.
